


I can't wait!

by UselessReptile



Category: DOGS (Manga), Dogs: Bullets and Carnage
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Other, devil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Badou Nails is ready and excited for his first trip to Earth. Nothing will stop him, not even toxic Oxygen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prelude for an RP I'm going to do with my girlfriend, Seliphra. Enjoy~

This was it! Oh man, this is so exciting for a nine-year-old Badou Nails. He just learned how to conceal his horns and wings and comfortably hide his tail in his pants. They had to be loose but it was doable now. The little devil was going to Earth for the first time and he couldn't wait. He's heard stories and only seen glimpses of what humans can do but now he'll get to be able to go himself.

"This is great! Can I go yet? Is the portal ready?" He asked eagerly of his older brother, who was desperately trying to put a hoodie on the bouncing red-head.

"It'll be ready when you're dressed Badou, hold still damnit," Dave scolded him smoking rising from a lit cigarette in his mouth that he's tempted to drop ashes on Badou to make him stop moving so much. "Badou, I said hold _still_ you little shit!" He finally bopped his little brother on the head hard enough to make him stand in one place holding the top of his head.

"Ow! You big jerky bully!" But Badou did stop flailing so much and let Dave get the hoodie on his arms. Dave also checked that the hood would cover his horns should they appear by accident.

"Yeah, yeah twerp, don't rip this one okay?" Like many others that have wing holes now.

"I won't! Now open the portal!!!" Badou demanded like a brat could.

"Fine, you'll have two hours up there then I'm bringing you back kiddo," Dave smiled since he was the _exact_ same at this age. Exactly as annoying and eager as Badou is, it drove their parents crazy.

He stepped back from Badou a few feet and raised his hand. "Enjoy the fall~"

Badou cursed at him when the glowing circle appeared under his feet. His brother's a dick, and Badou fell through the ground in their shitty home into an alley on Earth. He landed in a pile of trash no less, _Dave did that on purpose!_

Badou dusted himself off and looked around, no one was around but he could hear the street chatter so he went to investigate. He pulled the hood down to get a better look at the humans, they were tall compared to his tiny self. Badou stepped forward and got swept up by the pace of the crowd, whoa! He tried not to trip and get out now. They moved fast and he was having trouble keeping up.

A street lamp was his resting stop, and Badou panted as he leaned against it. Barely five minutes and he's out of breath. It felt like he had run around the earth instead of three blocks. Two hours though, he's got two hours up here and he doesn't want to waste it. For now Badou observed how the humans moved and noted that they were stop at the end of the sidewalk. Cars would stop, then the people would go.

Recovering a little and he joined the herd of humans again. This time he knew what to expect and kept up easier. He followed the crowd noting it thinned at a certain point but that was fine. It was easier now to walk on his own and look at everything around him. Shops, stores, vendors, humans are certainly interesting.

Badou walked a good hour in one direction just to see what he could and settled on a bench to a bus stop. There were other people here too, an elderly woman sharing the bench with him. A young man standing reading the paper, and a middle aged man outside the shelter smoking. The smoke reminded him of home. Badou had done his research about humans, very little things were free so when the bus turned the corner he got up. He wasn't going to ride it since he didn't have money, but he walked away down the street watching the people board. Everyone was nice. The old lady was helped onto the bus and someone gave up their seat for her. The smoking guy didn't move since there was more than one route at the stop.

He turned back the way he was facing but came to a halt. Inhaling was hard suddenly, like swallowing thorns. Oh this hurts! It hurts, every breath was painful. He reached out and leaned on a mailbox beginning to cough violently.

Strangers watching looked on in worry, only slowing down but not stopping.

Badou felt a bit of relief just as suddenly as it started? Why?

"Hey kid, you okay?" The only concern he got was from that smoker at the bus stop. He held it at arm's length away from Badou.

"I...can't breathe..." Badou looked up eyes watering, but he was eyeing the man's cigarette. He didn't know if his brother was watching over him.

"Why don't you sit down again?" The man offered nodding his head back to the bus stop, "Are you alone? Where are your parents?"

"Dead," Killed by humans ironically, "My br-brother looks after me."

"Can you call him? What's his number?"

"No phone..." That answer raised concern in the human, what lazy brother lets his kid brother go out without an inhaler if he has asthma? The human assumption, but it's accurate for this situation, Badou is having an attack but it's to Earth's oxygen. He feels better because of the smoke from the man's cigarette but Badou does know that kids aren't supposed to smoke. Ah, he should just go home, back to hell but he doesn't know how.

"Well, come on and sit down at the least," The man still tried to get Badou back to the bus stop and maybe he could call an ambulance then for this kid. He succeeded in getting Badou to walk back to the bench though it aggravated his coughing.

Badou sat down and his hands went to his head, _Oh no_! He quickly pulled the hood up and over his horns. Because of this physical ailment his concentration on magic isn't as strong, his concealment is failing. His horns are already an inch long and they stick through his hair easily. The hood covered them just as it was supposed to.

More people were showing concern now, asking the smoking man simple questions about Badou, who seemed to be trying to controlling his breathing. It was easier somehow with the smoke from the cigarette. Damnit, this sucks, he should go home right now, but people were watching. Humans were watching and they react badly to things that don't have a clear reasoning, plus _Devils and Angels are just myth_. Not, but.... it's not supposed to be revealed. Badou needs a distraction so he can run away and hide until Dave summons him back.

The one thing they didn't account for was a way for Badou to contact Dave, in case of emergency and Badou knew his brother wasn't watching to make sure he was okay. Nope, laziest brother ever, but the only one Badou has so... He'll put up with it. Oh great! Badou cursed and looked at his back. Itchy, fiery, his wings were about to emerge in an Alien-movie-esque way. Rip through his shirt, hoodie and be a bloody mess.

Badou looked up at a loud noise. A crash, a car crash!! This was perfect! He didn't look too long to see exactly what had happened and bolted. Sprinting would make his fit worse, but he just needs to hide so that when he returns to Hell he won't cause a scene. Up, off the bench and Badou ran down the street the way he had come until he reached the first alley he could and ducked down out of sight.

Oh yeah, his lungs were on fire. Panting heavily was painful, bringing tears to his eyes as he slid down a wall of brick. It itched his back but didn't suffice for his wing burn. Why bother? He straightened his back and let them out, "Gyaaaaah!" Oh good, he didn't hear the ripping of fabric as he returned to slouching. Badou pulled the hood tight on his head, turning his face into one side and breathing heavily. Maybe the carbon dioxide might help? Slightly... It was less oxygen he was breathing in so that was a bit helpful.

Some trip to Earth.... Badou took the remaining forty minutes of his time to reflect on the events and things he had seen. It was pretty much exactly like he imagined it, but not being able to breathe was a downside. Still he was happy he came, and when he felt the magic around him and glow from the portal he was filled with relief. He'd be able to _breathe_ again. Badou crashed into his bed at home.

"Welcome home Badou, enjoy your trip?" Dave asked upon his return, "Oi, you dummy I told you not to rip this one!" Damnit, Badou always ruins his clothes! Dave can't afford more, but he was a bit surprised to see horn holes instead of wing holes. Hm? Looking closely now, _Badou_? He knelt in front of the bed and patted Badou's head, "Badou, hey, are you okay? You sound terrible?" He was wheezing.

"I couldn't breathe, it was fine for a while but then I just couldn't breathe Dave," Badou explained, and even right now he feels some relief. The familiar brimstone and smoky haze of Hell, even Dave's cigarette is calming his lungs.

"Hmmm, well, we'll go see a doctor and maybe they can get you something for your next trip." Dave said knowing that Badou won't stop going. "But just rest for now, still... Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Badou moved and so did Dave, Dave climbed onto the bed and leaned against the wall. Badou crawled onto his lap and leaned against his chest, "There were tons of people and cars, oh there was a car crash too and I used that to escape. Some guy was concerned and wouldn't leave me, he was smoking. I felt a little better around him because of the smoke I think, It reminded me of here. Anyway, I just hide until you called me back."

"So yeah, you didn't even do that much, bummer. Well, for next time we'll get you an inhaler or something," Dave nodded and ruffled Badou's hair a little, "Cuz I know you, and you're gunna want to go back in no time!"

"I do, there's so much to see! I think I only walked like ten blocks! That's hardly anything," Plus so many people to watch. When Badou learns to make himself invisible he'll be able to observe better, but his magic isn't strong enough yet.

Dave chuckled and grinned, "Yeah, you need more than that. Well, let's eat and then tomorrow we'll go to the doctor's."

"Okay, can we have pasta?"

"Pasta? You forget Badou, the only cooking I do pizza delivery, remember?" Dave laughed, and since Badou still sounded winded he wouldn't let Badou in the kitchen. "Pizza for now and then when you're better we'll go from there." Dave was useless at pretty much everything except his job.

"Okay..." Badou sounded defeated and he was. He'd prefer home cooking but it was true, Dave was utterly _useless_ in the kitchen. Badou didn't even know how but Dave managed to burn anything he attempted to cook and the house smelled like burnt popcorn for months. "But in return, when I'm better you have to find some good meat for dinner."

"All right," Dave chuckled, "Sounds fair."


End file.
